1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheels, and more particularly to a combination wheel and valve assembly that enables easier installation of a valve assembly in a custom wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheels and wheel covers have been developed with spinning ornamental components (i.e., spinners) that rotate independent of the wheels. Such wheels and wheel covers provide observers with attention-getting illusions. For example, when a vehicle with such wheels or wheel covers is moving and the wheels are rotating, the spinners may be rotating very slowly or not at all, providing observers with the illusion that the wheels are rotating slowly or not at all. Further, when the vehicle comes to a stop and the wheels stop rotating, the spinners may continue to rotate, providing observers with the illusion that the wheels are still rotating.
Examples of spinners include the following: Fitzgerald, U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,187, teaches a free wheeling spinner mountable on a wheel by means of an adapter for accommodating wheels with similar bolt patterns and varying diameters. The spinner is mounted to the adapter by means of a bearing of inner and outer races secured respectively to the adapter and the spinner. Elongated lug nuts having a threaded free end receive bolts for securing the adapter to the automobile wheel.
Fowlkes, U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,370, teaches a wheel spinner assembly that is mountable onto a corresponding wheel of a vehicle. The assembly includes a wheel mount supportable by the wheel. A spinner mount is connected to the wheel mount. A bearing assembly is supported by the spinner mount. A spinner is supported by the bearing assembly, wherein the bearing assembly allows the spinner to rotate independently relative to the corresponding wheel as the vehicle is in motion.
Other patents of interest include Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,958, Gragg, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,094, Butler, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,906, Green, U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,785, Lees, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,284, and Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,049.